


something in the air tonight

by weirdohippie (themundaneweirdo)



Series: little darling [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Foot Massage, Friendship, Gen, House Party, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, What Will She Say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/weirdohippie
Summary: Roger’s been waiting all day.





	something in the air tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Summer is around 6 months pregnant in this update! 
> 
> Also, I saw Bohemian Rhapsody and IM SHOOK!

The record is playing low in the living room, Elvis Presley echoing nicely as Roger moves around the people in the room. Bodies sway smoothly, only a few guests are actually dancing, others are sitting around in the chairs and couches. He’s trying so hard not to spill the glass of lemonade he’s carrying. 

He finds Summer laying in her favorite yellow and white stripped arm chair, head tipped back and one of her arms wrapped around her growing belly, the other dangling over the arm. Her eyes are sleepy and her cheeks are warm, her freckles like white specks across her nose. Her red dress clashes drastically with the piece of furniture, and he smiles at her as he sets her glass on the table beside her. 

Roger dips down and kisses her temple before settling on the floor between her legs, his head resting on her thigh. He lets the familiar feeling of Summer’s nimble fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. 

He watches as the few people in their living room dance, Freddie swinging John around as they drunkenly giggle and laugh, and Mary holds onto their shoulders so they don’t clash. Some friend of Freddie’s is dancing with a friend of Brian’s, and Roger is nearly certain they’re drunk as well. However, Roger isn’t focused on either of those couples, he’s focusing on the pair in the corner of the room. 

Brian is nursing a half empty beer as he leans against the wall, talking quietly to Summer’s older sister, Anita. They’re both smiling, looking down and blushing when the other talks. Brian keeps fiddling with his plaid shirt, and Anita is constantly messing with her hair. 

“How long have they been talking?,” Roger asks. 

“About fifteen minutes.” 

He chuckles and takes her foot in his hands, massages the tense muscles as she sips her lemonade. Her poor ankles are swollen and her feet have getting sore with the pressure of her new added weight. She complains about it a lot, so he’s taking the moment to try to ease her pain. 

“Why aren’t you enjoying the party with the lads, Roger? I can take care of myself,” she says, then hisses when he gets a hard knot in her foot.

“It’s not even a party, dear. It’s just the band and some friends, it’s not anything I’m missing out on.”

Summer giggles. “You need to drag Brian from my sister before she ends up like me.”

Roger glances at them in their corner to see that Brian has abandoned his beer and is letting Anita drag him to the center of the room. The older redhead is smiling and laughing, swinging Brian around by his long arms. They’re tumbling over each other, narrowly missing Freddie and John, and Roger can’t deny the blush on the guitarists face. 

“Nah, I think I’ll let that simmer for a bit,” he tells her. “I’ll break it up if she tries to drag him to her room.” 

Summer chuckles, then taps his shoulder to get his attention. “I think I’m going to bed, darling.” 

“Why? It’s only ten.” 

“That’s late for me, Roger. My back hurts and I can hardly hold my eyes open. Please, help me up.”

Roger sighs and stands, pulls her out of her chair, smiling as she grabs onto his shoulders for balance. Summer smooths out her dress once she’s good on her feet, and excuses herself to the bedroom. 

The blonde turns to grab her now empty glass of lemonade when he’s pulled to the center of the room. Anita grabs his hands and makes him dance with her, her face red and her green eyes sparkling in something that he can only describe as adoration. Roger knows that look all too well. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Brian was such a catch? My God, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like him!” 

Roger smiles as he swings to the music with her, but he slows a little. “Where is he?” 

“He went to get me a drink.” 

Before Roger can reply, Freddie swoops in and steals Anita away. He spins her and she allows him to dip her, and the two nearly go crashing to the ground until John catches them. Brian comes back into the room with a cup full of a mixed drink, and he follows in the laughing suit as Anita flings herself into his arms. She doesn’t give the guitarist a chance, and plants her lips on his. 

Roger is surprised that he is able to keep the cup from spilling. 

He slips away for just a moment to collect his thoughts. He’s been meaning to speak to Summer all day, but he’s not been able to find the time since Anita came to visit and the lads came over. Now may be the only time he can do this because he can’t wait until morning. He wants to do this as soon as possible.

Roger shakes his head and makes up his mind, and he begins to walk down the hallway. The walls of the hallway are filled with family photos that Summer insists they put up, and some of them are their baby pictures, others are their cousins and other relatives. Roger imagines that when their little one is born, photos of their angel will be put up around the house. 

He knocks gently on the bedroom door, and slips inside when Summer gives him the okay. She’s changing into her bed shirt, just a tank top that Roger is 99% sure is his, and she’s climbing into bed. He can’t deny, she looks heavenly being swallowed up by their various covers. 

“Roger,” she sighs, “you should stay with the guests.”

“I will, but I wanted to talk with you about something first.” 

Summer nods, propping herself up on her pillows. She’s so beautiful, Roger swears he’ll never see someone as gorgeous as her. Her emerald eyes twinkle and her olive skin glows, healthy in her pregnancy, and her personal wellbeing. Her hair is like a burning fire, and God, he can’t get enough of her. 

He digs in his pocket as he sits down on the bed, and holds his object in his fist. He steadies his breathing, in and out, and smiles. 

“Summer, I know that we haven’t had the easiest time with each other. We don’t really know each other like most couples expecting a baby should.”

Her eyes begin to tear up. “Roger–“

“Let me finish, darling, please?” 

She nods, so he continues. “We don’t know each other, not like we should. We met less than a year ago. But, I know that I love you, and I know I can’t wait for this baby to get here. So, what I’m asking is...”

Roger opens his palm, and there rests a gold band with a single diamond. 

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think she said?
> 
> And, I swear I didn’t mean to name Summer’s sister after Brian May’s wife.
> 
> Good? Bad? Makes you want to gouge your eyes out? 
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
